


Blame it on the Heat

by Tella_Tale



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Smut, Vaginal Sex, porn with feels?, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tella_Tale/pseuds/Tella_Tale
Summary: Amanda and Martin are watching the van while the others go get gas and the heat goes to their heads a little. I suck at descriptions. It's a drummerwolf smut fic. We all know why you're here. ;)





	Blame it on the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how to describe smut plots so I'll just tell you there shouldn't be any triggers but let me know if I missed something.

Smoke billowed out of the hood of the van, catching in the summer breeze. They hadn’t expected to break down in the middle of nowhere but with the heat of the sun beating down it wasn’t quite a surprise that it overheated and this far in the middle of nothing they were bound to run out of gas. The Universe must have been looking out for them because a kind bus driver happened past offering to drive them to the gas station but it was at least an hours drive there and back. Not wanting to leave the van unattended Martin opted to stay put and not wanting to leave him alone on a dusty highway Amanda offered to stay while the others went for gas. 

It had been only fifteen minutes before Martin had his head under the hood seeing if there were any other problems with the engine. Even in light grey, Martin was baking under his vest and shirt. His elbow bumped the engine and he mumbled a few curses under his breath as he took a step back to notice Amanda waiting for him with an ice cold beer. “Here, it’s gonna be a while so we might as well get comfortable.” In the heat of the day, she had swapped her jeans for a short skirt keeping the crop top. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and it was all Martin could manage to keep his eyes from wandering. Focusing on the beer he grunted a thank you before popping the cap off his beer with the end of his lighter. 

“Damn thing ain’t s’posed to break down.” he hiked a thumb at the van. “I keep it in perfect shape.” Letting out a heavy sigh he sat down beside her inside the side door to the vehicle. Wiping sweat off her brow, Amanda gave a shrug before taking a sip of her beer. 

“Maybe the Universe put us here for a reason. I mean, that’s how it all works right?” She chuckled giving him a glance. His face was flushed and a bit pink from the sun around his nose and ears. “You’re burning a bit. Probably best if we keep in the shade of the van til the others get back.” She said taking another swig before leaning back against a stray pillow on the floor. Martin took a sip of his own beer before sighing again. He couldn’t take it any longer. 

“Fine, but I’m losin’ this damn shirt. I’m sweatin’ to death in this thing.” Fingers quickly undid the buttons to his shirt and he slipped it up over his head, tossing it on the floor of the van behind them. Instantly he felt the shift in Amanda, picking up on her eyes as they locked on him and he couldn’t help but laugh lightly. “Oh gimme that look when yer runnin’ around in that get up.” A hand gestured to Amanda’s clothes. 

She let out a mock nervous laugh and gave him a roll of her eyes. “The heat must be getting to you because I didn’t say a damn thing.” Turning her head she put a hand up as if to shield her view. “You’re the one assuming things here. And I see nothing wrong with showing a little skin.” She knew there was little point hiding her emotion but it was still kind of fun to try. As collected as Martin appeared to the others Amanda knew exactly how to fluster him when desired. 

“Please, Drummer, I been around you long enough to know that look.” He teased back, his hand reached forward to cup her chin and gently turn her to face him. He gave her a devilish smirk when she bashfully looked away. Even the lightest touch was enough of a connection for him to tell what she wanted next. He leaned in pressing his lips to hers with a triumphant chuckle. It took little effort before she had her hands combing her fingers through his hair. Her free hand slid down his bare chest and he could feel the sparks flying between them. He could smell the lust on her only adding to his own with every bated breath stolen when they parted their lips. Being on the road together with four others made it difficult for the pair to have a moment alone so moments like this were few and far between, and perhaps the heat was getting to them. 

The fire of passion passed between them with a thrust of his hips against hers, leaning in to rest his body over hers gently. Few words were spoken as they seemed to sync minds, knowing what the other desired with each touch or kiss. His hand began to travel up her shirt, slipping around to unhook her bra. His lips never left her skin as they pecked down her neck giving it a rough bite. Amanda moaned, bucking her hips into him as the pain melted with pleasure and she felt the warmth of his hand across her breast. She pulled his lips back to hers letting another moan out when the rough pad of his thumb found her nipple, gently grazing over top and occasionally pinching it lightly. Her hands quickly found the buckle of his jeans, releasing the tension almost instantly. He let out something between a laugh and a growl. 

“Eager?” He teased only to have her grab a fist full of his hair and flip him around so she was straddled on top. 

“Shut up and fuck me already.” She groaned in an almost begging tone Martin had never heard from her before. Amanda kissed him hard before leaning back to pull off her shirt and dangling bra. Taking a breath, Martin marveled at her figure, his heart skipping a beat. Only briefly however before he sat up to lightly nip at her hips and ribs, eventually making his way to her breasts and eventually lips. Now that his pants were down she wasted no time grabbing hold of his cock and rubbing it lightly and his own hands moved between her thighs feeling just how wet she was. He moaned louder as her hand moved faster making him gasp. 

“Naughty, Drummer.” he hummed wrapping his arms around her and he himself slide into the warmth of her folds, letting out a low moan. He lifted her up by the hips and her legs wrapped around his and he pinned her to the sliding door of the van. Amanda let out a wild moan when he picked up speed and she was sure her head was about to start spinning. The strength of his arms as he held her was only adding to the visual show he was displaying and wave after wave of pleasure swept across them. Her hand gave his hair another tug and trying something new he gave hers a tug in return, not surprised to find she liked a little controlled pain mixed in with her pleasure. “God damn, you are too hot.” he huffed when she bit his lower lip. Taking her back inside the van he never broke stride, resting her against the seat in the back, his body hovering over hers again. 

“You’re...not too bad yourself.” She moaned back with a teasing laugh only to let out a high pitched gasp when he changed position on her, driving his cock deeper. Words were suddenly beyond her capability now and she was sure she had regressed to neanderthalian thinking levels. Before Amanda even knew the words were coming out of her mouth she felt the climax and hear the the ringing in her ears as she uttered the words. “Oh-oh my gah...oh-my….M-Martin! Oh YES!I OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU!” with one final gasp, her toes curled and body trembled. The overwhelming swarm of emotion was too much for him to bare and he found himself finishing only seconds after, feeding off the excess energy she emitted. 

The experience had left them even sweatier than before and quite out of breath for a pair of smokers. Martin rolled off to lay beside Amanda as the only sound left was them panting for a few moments. After the silence dragged on Martin finally did his pants up and rested his head on his elbow to look up at her with a crooked eyebrow. “So...Heat must’a really made you crazy. You were sayin’ quite a lot there at the end.” he said testing the waters as he looked up. She was still laying on the seat half dressed with an arm hanging over the side. 

“I can’t blame everything on the heat.” She held her breasts as she chuckled to keep them from jiggling. “I meant what I said….that’s kinda why I said it.” Sitting up still cupping her breasts she gave him a wink before reaching past him for her bra and shirt to slip them back on. His eyes grew a bit wide not expecting her to be so blunt, but then again. That was Amanda Brotzman for you. Straightforward and to the point.  Reaching under the passenger’s seat she pulled out two bottles of warm water, tossing him one before cracking open her own and chugging half the bottle. The spout of the bottle made a pop noise as she gasped for air, taking such a long gulp, still smiling as he stared back at her. “Don’t give me that look, you have to pick up on it, right?” She nudged him with a coy smirk. “That’s kind of your whole thing is smelling out emotions. How’s love any different?” 

Still stunned, Martin took a moment to respond, not really sure how. “I..I don’t know. I mean I knew we had a kinda...What the hell would you call it?” 

“Relationship?”

“Bond” They said in unison. Martin cleared his throat, ears turning pink from blush instead of the sun’s heat at the mention of a relationship. “I didn’ think you’d ever...I mean I never imagined anyone could….shit Drummer you know I’m no good with puttin’ thoughts and words together. That’s your job.” Running a hand through his hair Martin turned when he felt her surprise. It was like he was reading her mind now. “Yeah I know the boys an’ I care ‘bout each other, but I never thought I’d be with anyone like,” A hand gestured to her up and down. “ _ This _ .” 

There was another long pause before Amanda crawled down to the floor sitting beside him. “To be honest...Me either.” She said keeping her gaze forward. “With my Pararibulitis I never imagined I could be with anyone intimately again. Every time I tried it triggered an attack and I was sick of embarrassing myself.”  her hand slipped into his, locking her fingers tight. “But with you it’s different. I know I’m safe with you, even if I have an attack.” her hand gave his a squeeze. “The way you look at me sometimes, when you think I’m not paying attention. It gives me butterflies every time. I always thought that was just bullshit people wrote about in cheesy poems or crap love songs but when we are together I feel this kind of….spark.” 

He gave her hand a squeeze back. “I feel it too.” He smiled as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

“Also you got a real cute ass.” she added dully before bursting into a snicker. He returned the laugh rolling his eyes at her antics. 

“You too, Drummer.” He said kissing the top of her head, letting his lips rest there. “And I do love you back, just so ya know…I knew you were thinkin’ ‘bout it.” He hummed a laugh. He felt her go rigid under his touch, knowing she wasn’t expecting him to say it back. The rumble of an engine rolled up and both of them poked their heads out to see the bus had returned with the boys and Beast bounding out of the double doors. Amanda stalled as Martin frantically scrambled to get his shirt back on before the others could guess what they’d been up to but the butterflies swirling in Amanda’s stomach was enough to give them up. 

“Gross were you guys kissing again?” Vogel snorted trying to clear his nostrils. “It’s weird when Drummer’s emotions are all…’ _ Oh my gosh! Martin! Tee-hee-hee. Everything’s rainbow and sunshine and tacos _ .” He mimicked a voice way too high pitched to possibly be Amanda before dropping the act. “Damn it...now I want tacos.”  Gripps just shook his head as he rolled down the window to air out the van. 

“Thank god that boy’s attention span is too short to ever have to explain the birds and the bees.” Gripps shook his head finding his seat as Cross got in behind him. “We tried remember. He kept getting confused with the whole bird-bee analogy.” Gripps noted turning to Beast as she got in behind.    
  


“Wait what do birds and bees have to do with Martin and Drummer?” Vogel asked getting in last. “Can Drummer control birds and bees with her mind?” excitedly he turned to Amanda who was now in the front seat. 

“No,” Beast shook her head closing the door behind as Martin took off down the highway again. “Iz-a luv ting. Birds and bees is when a two peep-les luv each other very much…they hold hand an sometimes you gib them a burga from a burga bush and then when time is right….you have hot love mah-mmphh?” Her rainbow eyes went wide as Amanda’s hand leapt forward muffling Beast’s mouth just in time.  

“Okay, enough about the birds and bees!” She grunted hanging half in the front seat and half stretched across to cover Cross’s mouth. “Vogel brought up tacos so we are getting tacos!” She shouted a little too loud and her embarrassment filled the van. 

“Gee...Wonder what could have burned so much energy?” Cross teased and Amanda went after him, not hitting enough to hurt him of course. Martin looked in the rearview mirror as their play fighting riled up the other Rowdies, smiling as he glanced down to shift the van into gear. Ears burned a bright pink again when he noticed the sucker bite on Amanda’s neck and for the first time Amanda wasn’t the only one to feel the butterflies. Even though they’d said it, Martin was sure no words could express how they felt for one another but the smile on her face when she glanced back at him through the mirror was close enough for him. 

 


End file.
